monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire
''Monster Girl Encyclopedia III: Sabbath Grimoire'' (魔物娘図鑑ワールドガイド３), often referred to as World Guide 3, is one of the books of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia series. Originally set for release at Comiket 92, delays pushed it's release date back to Comiket 94. It functions as a sequel to Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II, discussing the Sabbath, the various aspects of their organization, as well as monster magic and magical items in general. The book was announced via a post on Kenkou's twitter account. Synopsis This book features the Sabbath and delves into various aspects of their organization, as well as monster magic and magical items in general; very similar in style to the previous World Guide II. __TOC__ It's the Author Introduction! Sabbath Directory (p3) Mamono Lord's Army Sabbath (p4) Kuroferuru Sabbath (p6) Momonika Sabbath (p8) Shirokuto Sabbath (p10) Runya Runya Sabbath (p12) Ropurotto Sabbath (p14) Marune Sabbath (p16) Greilia Sabbath (p18) Runya Runya's Intro (p21) Mana Overview (p25) What Mana Is (p26) Mamono's Mana (p28) The Production and Release of Mana, Mana Recovery (p30) Topic - Incubi and Harems (p32) The Mana that Fills the World (p33) "Sakyubasu" is a katakana transliteration of the English word "succubus", but "inma" is a Japanese word for "succubus". Sometimes KC also refers to other fiends such as imps as "inma" too. For clarity, we'll keep "inma" as "inma" especially since the succubus profile notes they are meant to be two different names. Hieromancy can also be translated as "holy magic." Its unclear if the fight between "gods" and the Mamono Lord and her husband refers to the same event described in MGE volume 1 or not, since that fight appeared to be between the couple and a single god. It may have been that the Chief God called in help at some point, or perhaps it was a different fight. Great Dictionary of Magic (p35) Preface(p36) Archaeomancy (p40) Mana Shot (p41) Enchant (p43) Mana Marker (p44) Spell Break (p45) Teleportation Spell (p46) Space Creation Spell (p47) Nymphomancy (p48) Seduction Spell (p49) Melty Kiss (p50) Inma's Blessing (p51) Oath of Pleasure (p52) Dark Matter (p53) Breath of Ecstasy (p56) Contract of Obedience (p56) Topic - The Spell Resistance Possessed by Mamono Mana (p58) Anthropomorphosis Spell (p58) Spell of Pedomorphosis (p59) Spell of Megamorphosis (p60) Spell Succubize (p61) Succubus Instant (p62) Level Drain (p63) Hieromancy (p66) Miracle of Recovery (p67) Miracle of Power (p68) Heroic Blessing (p69) Topic - Heroes as "Human Males" (p71) Topic - Heroes and Incubi ~The Unfettered Ones~ (p71) Brave Force (p75) Evil Obliterating Incantation (p76) Seed of Corruption (p77) Fallen Eclipse (p78) Oceanic Welcoming Blessing (p79) Enhance Lover (p79) Elemental Magic (p82) Spiritish Oath (p84) Element Shot (p85) Red Hot Fire (p86) Pure Water (p87) Innocent Wind (p89) Fertile Soil (p90) Light of the Four Great Spirits (p91) Teletomancy (p94) Spell Empowering Magic Circle and Spell Radius Expanding Magic Circle (p95) People Repellent Spell (p95) Day of Rejoicing (p96) Fiendish Pact (p98) Necromancy (p100) Talk Wisp (p101) Call Ghost (p101) Secret Art of Raise (p102) Topic - The Undead and Their Aptitude for Necromancy (p105) Blessing of Undeath (p105) Blessing of Decay (p106) Ritual of Soul Marriage (p107) Theriomancy (p110) Beast Boost (p111) Wild Pheromone (p112) Sense Marking (p115) Howling Force (p116) Pharmacomancy (p120) Check-up (p121) Medical Cure (p121) Operate (p123) Medical Healing (p125) Pre-Operate (p126) Dark Insignia (p128) Pleasure Insignia (p132) Essence Siphoning Insignia (p134) Insignia of Temptation (p135) Fiend's Contract Crest (p136) Beast Insignia (p138) Vixen Insignia (p139) Rabbit Insignia (p141) Topic - Engraving Dark Insignia on Men (p142) Magic Tool Inventory (p143) :This section is mostly organized as a series of articles describing different items produced by the Sabbath; see the dedicated pages: *'Mana Cage' *'Magic Flame Candlestick' *'Canteen of Magical Supply' *'Mana Insulating Blanket' *'Love Divination Skull' *'Devil's Contract' *'Statue of Wisdom' *'Witch's Broom' *'Succubus' Key' *'Call Back Bed' *'Temptress' Bell' *'Inma's Guide' *'False Book' *'Censer of Dreams' *'Censer of Memories' *'Projecting Mirror' *'Celestial Sphere of Tryst' *'Emblem of Satiation' Magic Potions :This section is mostly organized as a series of articles describing different potions produced by the Sabbath; see the dedicated pages: *'Succubus Nostrum' *'Essence Supplement' *'Tentacle Potion' *'Theriomorphosis Potion' *'Doppelganger Potion' *'Slime Nostrum' *'Insignia Activity Potion' *'Hel's Nostrum' *'Lilith's Panacea' Sabbath Guidebook (p171) Whaat's a Sabbath? (p172) The Secret of Sabbath's Power and Sabbath's History (p173) Here's What's Amazing About a Witch's Body! (p175) Makeup! Familiar Power! (p177) Schematic! Here is Where Baphomet is Amazing! (p180) Sabbath's Onii-chans! (p182) Sabbath's Cute Uniform Reference Book (p186) The Contents of Sabbath's Activities (p192) Invitation to Sabbath (p192) Sabbath Leaflet (p193) Baphomet's Eye (p193) Sorcerous Research (p196) Fun Black Mass (p198) Witch's Soup (p200) Wine of Depravity (p201) |-|3. The Rite of Wisdom= After the witches enjoy dinner and pleasant chats for a while, the “rite of wisdom” is held in the name of collecting the wisdom of the witches in Sabbath and sharing it. As the place where witches announce the fruits of the research they conduct daily as well as newly developed spells and magical tools, it's one of the biggest reasons why they hold black masses. Naturally, it isn't just limited to witches, given that it's also possible for the wizards of Sabbath to participate provided that they have produced results. Only a fraction of the witches and wizards belonging to Sabbath are given the privilege to step up to the podium such as those who have developed hitherto unknown spells, those who have discovered methods of boosting the effects of existing spells remarkably, those who have created convenient magical tools that will change our lives, those who have put forward a revolutionary theory of magic, and so forth. Just standing in this place is itself a great honor and proof of one's remarkable capabilities as an aspiring master magician. Additionally, as ones who have advanced the field of sorcery and contributed to all monsters who use magic in their lives as well as their husbands, those who are able to obtain this honor will be granted a reward by the baphomet leader. Some witches are granted a greater portion of the baphomet's power of depravity as a reward, fulfilling their wishes to become lewder, more powerful witches who can enjoy sex with onii-chan even more, some obtain vast sums of money in order to enjoy traveling all over with onii-chan, and some have the facilities in their private laboratory spectacularly upgraded and will be prioritized for deliveries of materials and resources from then on for the sake of further research. Among them, wizards who have made it up to that podium after a long and arduous journey without a witch partner have even successfully demanded “the baphomet herself” as their reward. Given the various novel, original theories of magic and never before seen spells that abound during these meetings, they are fascinating not only to Sabbath's witches, but to any who aspire to master sorcery. Therefore, even the witches who were enjoying chats with other witches or frolicking intimately with onii-chan during the rite of confabulation will basically assume a serious attitude during the rite of wisdom. For the most part, it is due to the scholarly interests and concerns of those who aspire to master sorcery, but there's certainly more to it than just that. Many of the new spells and magical tools announced are also things for spicing up their sex life and making sex with their partners even more enjoyable. During the “rite of depravity” which is held afterward, whoever so desires can have spells cast on them so they can try them out, and magical tools are also lent out. In other words, many among the witches are in fact also keeping a serious eye on things precisely because they're evaluating which spells and tools to use when they have sex with onii-chan during the rite of depravity. That's why a tone of joy and anticipation is mixed into their voices when they exclaim over new spells. |-|4. The Rite of Depravity= Upon the conclusion of the rite of wisdom begins the long awaited “rite of depravity”. It is the feast of sex and pleasure that makes Sabbath an organization of great depravity, and also the main purpose of attending black mass for many witches. As soon as this obscene ritual begins, all the witches in attendance at black mass go at it as they desire with their onii-chan partners and begin having sex all throughout the meeting hall. The sight of extremely young looking little girls exposing themselves indecently in a manner unbecoming of their adorable looks, and the dissonance of the resounding alluring cries of ecstasy the likes of which should never escape the lips of any little girl make it like a paradise of depravity to Sabbath, while on the other hand, it is an abhorrent, revolting spectacle which must never be according to the morals of the chief god's faith which value purity and innocence. Some men get on top of young girls way smaller than themselves, pin them down, and ravage them mercilessly with their carnal desire. Some men seize kneeling little girls focused intensely on slurping and sucking their penis with undivided attention by the head in their large palms and make them catch their loads deep down their throat. Even the spectacle of multiple witches swarming over a single man, joining as one, and becoming entangled can be witnessed. At a glance, it even appears to simply be a massive orgy, but instead of random sex between men and women, it is consensual sex between those who share marital bonds in typical monster fashion. Regardless of this fact, just because the monsters uniformly have the forms of little girls, it appears that little girls are being forcibly raped and little girls who know nothing are being inculcated with obscene knowledge. Therefore, the more the witches copulate, the more powerful the depravity within them grows. Due to witches drowning in pleasure, the site of a black mass fills with condensed depravity, and all the witches are engulfed by heat and madness and dragged further into the depths of pleasure. A pink haze begins to form in the air due to all the mana being released from the sex, and the wisdom that has been continuously amassed by Sabbath is used to further increase the depravity. Lewd spells fly back and forth all over the place, and large scale spells are cast with no regard for the numerous witches who will get caught in the crossfire. Even witches and their partners unaware and engrossed in sex are sometimes given unexpected pleasure and brought to climax or ejaculation from being hit by stray magical bullets. Also, those left bewildered and confounded during the “rite of sacrifice” who still have yet to become members of Sabbath are granted freedom as soon as the rite of depravity begins. But the place those humans are released is ground zero of tremendous depravity. And then, men may see before them little girls with an atmosphere similar to someone they know clinging lustfully to them, or unknown little girls trying to drag them into irresistible depravity. Women will be surrounded by countless little girls lovingly entangling men. The frenzied orgy unfolding as far as the eye can see causes their thoughts to become clouded with pink haze. The obscene sight of the girls engaged in indecency inundating their field of vision and the girls' cries of ecstasy violating their ears will consume their mind. It being impossible to escape the condensed mana of depravity filling the air, women will be reborn as new “witches” and begin to seek their own onii-chan. The flames of sex that ignite along with the start of the ritual of depravity never disappear. Instead, the conflagration expands as time passes. By the same token, the sex between the witches and their partners also becomes ever more intensely furious as the rite of depravity progresses. The alluring hip movements of the witches riding on top of onii-chan grow more relentless and unseemly since they become so absorbed in indulging in pleasure. A couple who were once whispering sweet nothings while making love will forget words altogether before they know it, and the witch will get on all fours like a beast to be violently drilled by her man's rigid erection from behind. A witch who had been enjoying being showered in semen will now take the penis deep inside in order to stain her insides in essence too as if to declare that even having her entire body stained in cloudy white fluid is still not enough. So long as depravity has dominion over the place, the heat of the witches and their partners never abates. There will be no sleep, no exhaustion, no withering, and no subsiding. The feast of yonge flesh and cloudy white fluid never ends until the coming of dawn. “The depraved power” boosted to the utmost limit by this obscene ritual which utterly mocks and repudiates the principles of “humanity”, “benevolence”, “morality”, and “ethics” according to the faith of the Order of the chief god makes the site of a black mass into a special “concentrated land”. Witches who run the gamut of profligacy in this concentrated land become physical embodiments of depravity. Each time a little girl rapturously cries out in ecstasy, the salacious atmosphere surrounding Sabbath grows stronger, bringing greater “depravity” to Sabbath. The depravity fully pervading Sabbath itself is distributed widely to all the witches, and the witches can continuously increase the depravity enshrouding them without limit. The infinitely generated depraved power easily destroys the shackles limiting the amount of mana possessable by witches and their partners, drastically raising the upper limits of their mana capacity. In other words, the rite of depravity is an absolutely essential ritual for making the “depravity” dwelling within a “Sabbath” even more morally objectionable, unconscionable, and blasphemous so that the witches will embody even greater depravity, radically boosting their power. By undergoing the rite of depravity in this manner, the power of a “Sabbath” attains further heights. After witches have enjoyed thoroughly having sex with their beloved onii-chan until morning while getting covered in a sticky mess inside and out, some will set out on the road home while holding hands with their beloved onii-chan with a smile on their face, whereas others will leave the meeting grounds happily breathing in their sleep while being carried in onii-chan's arms, having stored up “depravity” enormously magnified via black mass in their tiny bodies. Furthermore, black mass as described by this author is only an example reflecting the most typical flow of events based on “Mamono Lord Army Sabbath”. As far as the particular details are concerned, it's all different depending on the policies and activity content of each Sabbath. In some cases, what actually occurs could even be vastly different than the flow of events described above. For example, in the case of Black Goat Sabbath, i.e., “Kuroferuru Sabbath”, witches and their partners are already piled up having sex constantly from the beginning of black mass. In other words, black mass begins with the “rite of depravity” and the “rite of sacrifice” and “rite of confabulation” are held amidst the pleasure of sex. Announcements of new spells during the “rite of wisdom” are also done in a format where they can actually be demonstrated on oneself while having sex. The black mass held in Medical Sabbath, i.e., “Greilia Sabbath”, is hardly sexual at all. Casters and even doctors from outside Sabbath are also invited, and from start to finish, there are announcements of new medical techniques and pharmacomancy spells with in-depth discussions of medical techniques. Yet despite this, the “ritual of depravity” is always held even in Greilia Sabbath. Unlike the typical case where sex takes place in a great hall where everyone can see it, after the conclusion of all the other events of black mass, sterile feeling white rooms are prepared for all the witches which also resemble the rooms used when treating patients. After entering private rooms with their onii-chan, witches lay their partner on the white bed, and run the gamut of service using their own body as his plaything according to their own urges of devotion. In this place, their partner becomes the “patient”, and all kinds of pleasurable acts are performed so he can relax and receive treatment. Each kind of pharmacomancy spell which takes effect through physical touching or sex will be performed. At a glance, the space lined with countless white rooms looks like a white walled medical facility, yet instead of medical treatment, what goes on inside the rooms is none other than carnal relations between the pharmacomancers and patients. The only thing that can be heard from any of the rooms is alluring young voices moaning and the creaking of the beds, so in actuality, it's almost like a brothel. The act of repudiating morality by exposing the indecent sight of yonge girls to all eyes that is performed in a typical rite of depravity produces great “depravity”. On the other hand, when those who look pure and white at a glance, but have the true nature of beings who possess black, sordid desires, actually secretly engage in lewd acts at a hidden place, it produces powerful “depravity” in yet another form. Also, if it's a small scale Sabbath, then in some cases it may even turn out to be a sort of relaxed “social gathering”, but there are also cases when several small scale Sabbaths will hold a massive joint black mass. What's more, Mamono Lord Army Sabbath is the largest scale individual Sabbath, but aside from the black mass held by only Mamono Lord Army Sabbath, an even larger scale black mass is also held in which all baphomets and witches from every Sabbath throughout the world can participate. ---- “Onii-chaan...♥ It's ramming deep inside... Noo♥” “Aha!♥ Onii-chan's is incredibly delicious...♥ I want more♥” “Nihihi, onii-san's face is so cute♥ I wonder if it'll become even cuter if I do this?” The expanse beneath the man's eyes was completely packed with a flock of beasts shattering the limits of the lusts of the flesh. Half the flock of beasts have the appearance of little girls. The beasts of childish appearance with an inappropriate sensuality are copulating with the beasts from the other half as they please. The remaining half of the beasts were men with much larger bodies than the girls. The beasts were plunging their meatrods inside every single orifice of the girls' childish bodies and defiling them with cloudy white fluid, taking obscenity to a new level. It is a spectacle in which the little girls gathered in this place are being violated by men with vulgar desires, but in actuality, it is a scene of childish witches with far more indecent and wicked desires manipulating the desires of the men to milk them as they please. The man viewing that spectacle is also one of the beasts, and in his lap sits another beast. The man sits cross-legged on a chair that's soft and wide like a bed, and the one using his body as a throne from which to reign is a dark beast who literally has beast ears, a beast tail, and large horns, the baphomet leader of the Sabbath. '' ''“It's incredible this time too, isn't it...”, muttered the man spontaneously at the spectacle unfolding beneath his eyes. “Oh, you bet it is”. The baphomet snorted “mn-hmm”, and nodded at those words, seemingly satisfied. The destructive spectacle unfolding beneath his eyes was utterly annihilating the very fabric of human morality, but there was no sense of repugnance in his exclamation regarding it. For the baphomet and the man who is her spouse, the spectacle unfolding beneath their eyes was truly like looking at themselves. '' ''Because he knew firsthand the pleasure and happiness this spectacle induced in the beasts, it was rather endearing to him. Watching filled him with excitement, making his body heat up, and his penis swell even bigger. Ever since it had grown huge at the start of the rite of depravity, his penis had forgotten how to wither, and it was now lodged firmly deep inside the tiny vagina of the baphomet sitting in his lap. '' ''“Tonight's mass is truly filled with depravity. '' ''The gushing mana has risen up to here.” The baphomet raised a fur covered finger and light gathered at her fingertip, glowing a faint pink. While watching it, she smiled mischievously with a “kukuku” as if she had thought of something. “Hey, aniue. The entirety of this Sabbath is mine. And the entirety of me is yours. '' ''Therefore, we can also say the entirety of this magnificent spectacle is yours”. Along with that teasing remark, the baphomet stirred slightly to turn her gaze towards the man's face positioned above her head. Regardless of how slightly she had moved her body, even merely that caused it to strongly scrape the man's member which was still held fast by the walls of flesh deep inside her, and the pleasure incurred led him to climax. The cloudy white fluid spewing forth was pouring into her tiny womb. The sensation of semen filling her up caused the baphomet's childish body to convulse with pleasure, and the delicious taste of the mana of the one she loves permeating deep inside of her naturally made her just about ready to smile. On the other hand, the mature, masculine face of the man distorted in pleasure was vaguely making a timid expression. “Mn...♥ Why the long face, aniue? Are you unhappy...?” “N-No, I'm overjoyed that someone as great as you has chosen the likes of me! But, it just still doesn't feel real to me. I have no power whatsoever. I don't feel like a man worthy of being your husband...” After sighing and snorting “hmph” at the man's response, the baphomet lovingly patted the man's penis which was still deep inside her through her swollen belly. When his penis was squeezed tightly by the little tube of flesh, the man was once again led to climax. “You feel it yourself too, right? Aniue, it's proof that this body of mine has submitted to you as a female...♥ And you've even remained hard and kept ejaculating in an attempt to impregnate me, haven't you♥ You're doing what is required of a male, so how dare you call yourself unworthy”. The baphomet rubbed her belly with an enthralled expression as more semen was pouring inside. Delirious and eyes out of focus, it seemed more like she was acting as a mouthpiece for her womb which had submitted to the male, rather than genuinely asserting her own will. “B-But that's because you're so cute... Uh, no! I mean, it's a physiological response...” “Human men are such a pain in the ass. Damn you for denying instinct due to your lackluster knowledge and reasoning. '' ''And it's even more exasperating perhaps because you're a scholar. But that's what I love...♥” Already reddened with the pleasure of ejaculation, the man's expression grew even brighter red in a disavowal of the baphomet's frank manner of speaking. Puffing up her cheeks in reaction, the baphomet's words were full of discontent, but at the same time, her voice was tinged with joy, perhaps because her ears had quickly picked up on the word “cute”. '' ''“You certainly are powerless. Your magical talent doesn't even measure a sliver of mine, and you'd lose out to me in a test of physical strength as well. Even as a scholar, you're half-baked, and on top of that, you even burnt the goddamn toast this morning. Plus, I'd wager that from the perspective of a human girl, you're not especially handsome either”, asserted the baphomet, deliberately without adding the words “but I love you” at the end. Her words were so blunt that the man's shoulders drooped, heartbroken. “On the other hand, I am a baphomet, granted sorcerous talent from birth and preordained to stand above all witches. All those who witness my dark power prostrate themselves before me in terror. It is I who can stand above ones such as them and 'bestow' it upon them.” The baphomet threw out her nonexistent chest and inflated herself with pride, but for some reason, her body was trembling rapidly. Since a part of himself was screwed inside her little body, her trembling came to affect the man's body as well. The feeling of it caused the sensation of ejaculation to begin mounting yet again. '' ''“Aniue, you were the only one to 'keep bestowing' it upon me despite knowing my power”. “What is that supposed to mean...?” The man loved the baphomet. As an aspiring scholar of magic, he had once conducted research at the national institute of sorcery, but his research didn't work out, and even the money he needed to support his living costs began to be all used up, so he could no longer remain enrolled. Just then, it was this baphomet who incorporated the institute he was a member of as part of her own Sabbath. Thanks to that, the man was able to continue on as a scholar. Surely, it must have been pure whim on her part, but the man felt strongly obliged towards the baphomet, and at the same time, he also felt both love and lust towards her. The man had intended to work as hard as he could to repay his debt of obligation to the baphomet, but as a powerless human man, there was surely nothing he could possibly do for her. Convinced of the certainty of this, the man could not comprehend the baphomet's words. “...I'm not gonna say anything until you remember”. Abruptly turning away in anger, the baphomet puffed out her cheeks. The man had no idea what she was mad about. The baphomet clamped down with her insides, and the man reached his umpteenth climax. Her meaty vagina pulsed as if to guzzle his semen, triggering nonstop ejaculation. It was just as if the baphomet were intent on channeling her anger to wring every last drop out of him. The pleasure of endless ejaculation caused the man's vision to blur. By pure chance, the sight of the witches below entered his shaky visual field. They all uniformly had rapturous expressions. Their expressions rapt with pleasure were likely due to the rigid erections penetrating them. But in the man's eyes, it felt like there was something else besides that which was melting their hearts. As for that, the look in the witches' eyes as they gazed at their men was like that of a love struck young girl, in their smiles was the kind of affection that a wife has for her beloved husband, and more than anything else, the sort of eyes of a little girl clinging to her big brother who she has absolute trust in. Surely the men penetrating them were able to make their faces that way precisely because they were suitable as their partners. The man's shaky field of vision was redirected to the baphomet. She had been looking away, but before he knew it, she was gazing at his face. Staring intently at him were the clingy eyes of a little girl in love. }} * Regarding italicizing "beast" in "supper of beasts," in the source text the Japanese word for beast, kedamono, was written in katakana as ケダモノ rather than in kanji as 獣. This is roughly equivalent to italicizing the word in English. *The baphomet has a granny tone to her dialogue which is hardly reflected in the translation. It's mainly due to things like the use of “ja” instead of “da”, “no” instead “ne”, the first person pronoun “washi” which is used by the elderly, the old fashioned second person pronoun “onushi”, and “aniue”, an obsolete term for “onii-san” which is mainly used in historical dramas these days. Afterword (p209) Gallery C43LhCiVUAEwRE3.jpg|Image attached to the World Guide 3 public announcement on Kenkou twitter File:WorldGuide3 C93.jpg|Second cover page updated for Comiket 93https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/899242286067793920 File:SabbathGrimoireArt.jpg|Extra artwork advertised on Kenkou's twitterhttps://twitter.com/k_cross/status/873137090556342273 File:WG3_samp1.jpg|Book sample provided by Alice-Books File:WG3_samp4.jpg|Sample page sourced from Kenkou's twitterhttps://twitter.com/k_cross/status/1017022256415793158 File:WG3_samp2.jpg|Book sample provided by Alice-Books File:WG3_samp3.jpg|Sample page sourced from Kenkou's twitterhttps://twitter.com/k_cross/status/1017022256415793158 File:WG3_samp5.jpg|Sample page taken from the Kurobine website File:WG3_samp6.jpg|Sample page sourced from Kenkou's twitter https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/1067013131291906048 References Category:Media Category:Books Category:Lore Books